bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerds/Player Opinions
Player Opinions *Hey! I like the Nerds! I'm a Nerd offline and online! Chewiki 00:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *I think they are such a lovable bunch of losers. XP I like them. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 00:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *They scare me Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 05:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *I'm okay with all of them except Bucky and to some extent Algie. I like Melvin though, he's cool. Hua Xiong 17:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) **In hindsight, though, I wish he'd take more care of his personal hygiene. "If my BO doesn't get you, my fist will!" Hua Xiong 13:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) *Bunch of losers. And some of them think they are so cool and attractive. When I don't have anything to do in the game, I just lower their health and then hummilate them. It's so funny. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN(March 31, 2011; 7:04 pm) *Don't see why everyone hates them, they're funny in a way. They always got the funniest quotes. 4th HaleTalk 02:03,6/17/2011 *I alternate between feeling sorry for them and being pissed off at them for refusing to improve themselves. Being a nerd is maybe 5% your interests and 95% the way you act. McJeff (talk this way)/(stalk this way) 06:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) *Such snobs! It kind of reminds me of all the other so called "nerdy" kids at my school.TheRedStar 12:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC) *God i just love getting a jock to chase me and bringing him to the nerds place by the library and watching him beat the crap out of em (I completely forgot how to put ur signature on here) *The nerds do the stupidest stuff ever! I've seen Algie shoot a police officer with a BRL, and I've seen Melvin shoot a bottle rocket in the office, which ricocheted off the desk, hit the ceiling, and exploded at his feet. Winter Moon 01:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) *Hate those guys! Algie is the worst: Fat back-stabbing ***hole.- Ilan xd 17:36, October 22, 2011 (UTC) *I take pity on them. Silverfaust89 14:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) *Fun to bully. Seeing how defenseless they are (except Donald. He one time took my bike, and ran me over while I was kissing Lola), is a great way to get a laugh out. TweetyMcBirdBird~The secret message of the world. 15:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC)TweetyMcBirdBird *I love them, they are my favorite clique. Also the only ones smart enough to use weapons. I love their hangout too, the basement under the comic book store. I can sympathize with them because I'm kind of a nerd myself, and I'd probably be in that clique if I was at Bullworth. Cornelius and Thad are my favorite nerds. I like Melvin's attitude too. *I hate Algie the most, He shot Pinky with a bottle rocket launcher while I was making out with her *Very irritating, and unneccessarily creepy. Their missions are some of the funnest, though. SodaCat 23:06, April 11, 2015 (UTC) *On one hand, they're possibly the funniest clique in the game, but while certainly one of the most sympathetic ones, the most interesting thing about them is how deep down they're just as nasty as any other Bullworth clique, but with less fighting skills or social standing. Seeing them pick on non-cliques or even straight-up knock them out with a spud is always hilarious, and bound to make you feel less bad about bullying them. ~~~~ *Hate them. I don't think I go a day in game where I never either beat one or bully one. Dan1983 (talk) 06:29, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Category:Player Opinions